Rue's POV of The Hunger Games
by AliceHale123
Summary: Rue's POV of The Hunger Games... please R&R! T cuz...well, its the Hunger Games...so...yea
1. Chapter 1

**A****/****N** Hi! And now, I have Thresh and Rue to do the disclaimer!YAY!

Thresh:Sorry. She's all hyper on rock candy

Me: ROCK CANDY ROCKS! HAHAHAHA GET IT? _ROCK_ CANDY _ROCKS__! _hahahahaha

Rue: Uh, lets just say the disclaimer and get to the story

Me: Ok, Rue you do it

Rue: What? Um Ok, AliceHale123 does not own me! There!

Thresh: She doesn't own me either!

Me: *sniff* but i do own...uh...Finch!

Thresh: Yea whatever. Just get to the story

Rue: Please!

"RUE! Get up! Time to go!", My Mother yells from her room. Oh, right Reaping Day. I get up reluctantly, and wake up my younger siblings. Then I get dressed in a long, worn-out, old dark green dress with flats. It was my Mothers. My long dark curls fall just past my shoulders.

We all head to the reapings, in the rain.My first year. I leave my family to go stand in the 12 year old section. I stand there, hoping -pleading- to not get picked. What were the odds? I am one paper slip out of thousands. "Well! What a lovely day!", the Capitol lady chirps.She had green hair, blue/gold skin and orange lipstick. Wow. This was a lot less frightening when you were in the audience and could laugh at her funny apperence and accent without having to worry about getting reaped.After all, who wants to go into the games. " First for the boys!", She squeals. "Thresh!" I didn't catch the last name. A buff looking boy comes from the 18 year old section to meet his doom. Well, actually, he could win. He looks strong enough. "Girls!" "Please don't be me, please don't be me!", I think. "Is there a Rue-", Is all I need to hear. I freeze in shock. Me? No, not me. I tremble in fear while walking to meet Thresh, I can't win. I know that. He clutches my hand with a strong grip as the audience cheers. I grab back, still shaking.

My mind is whirring as we walk in to the Capitol Building. Now who will take care of Finch, my 3 year old sister? "Oh, thats a silly question", I tell myself. "Rick will!" But I know he can't. He's only 6. "Tom?", I think. No, he's 4! "Lily, Rose?" No, their 5 and 7!

While I think through all of this, My Mother and Father walk in the door followed by Rose, then Rick, then Tom, then Lily, then Finch. Rose, who knows about the games has tears running down her face. "Rue, where are you going?", Finch asks in her sweet voice. "Oh, I'll be back soon", I say, tears threatening to spill over.

I look over at Thresh and he's converting a older lady(80?)who I think is his grandmother, and a 20 year old who I'm geussing to be his sister. They are both crying, while Thresh is not.

Finch climbs in my lap and sits there until the Capitol takes her away. Before she leaves, my Mother turns around and hands me something. "For good luck", she whispers, and then is taken away. I look at it closer. It is a hand-woven grass necklace with a roughly carved star on it. My Grandfather carved this for her when she was younger, I know it means a lot to her, so this is very important to me now. I decide to use it as my token.

Our mentor Allie Fanick and The Capitol Lady Rainia Jockson take us to see our rooms. Wow. This place is a lot nicer than our home. We buzz up in the glass elevators to never before seen heights- well not seen by me anyway. My room has a queen sized bed in it with green covers. Wow. I've never even had a bed to myself before...

An hour later Thresh walks in my room. "Can we talk?", he asks.

**A****/****N****: ****Sorry****for****the****cliffhanger****guys****! ****I****promise****I****'****ll****try****to****update****soon****! ****Really****soon****!**

Rue: WHY AM I STILL HERE?

Thresh: I don't know...


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/****N****:** I'M BACK! _And__, _I brought Katniss! And Rue again!

Katniss: Um, Hi?

Rue: Hello!

Me: *whispering* say the disclaimer!

Katniss: Why? You kidnapped us!

Rue: Yea really!

Me: OH come on! Please?

Katniss: Ugh, fine. But only cause you look like Prim

Rue: Ok!

Me: *beaming b/c of the prim comment*

Both: AliceHale123 does not own us. Or the Hunger Games. Or Thresh. Or-

Me: Yea Yea! I get it! I own nothing! But... Finch and Rue's siblings name's.

Rue: Sorry guys

Me: Hey!

Kaniss: JUST GET TO THE STORY!

"Uh, um yea.. sure", I stutter out. "Ok. Do you relize just how many people in there can kill you?", He says in a strong voice. I shudder "Yes." "Rue, I have to do this. I can't let anyone hurt you. This is UNFAIR! They put little kids in there with gigantic 18 year olds!", He shouted. I usaully hate when people refer to me as a little kid...but now, I don't really mind. "Thresh, I can't let you protect _me__. _ You have to protect yourself!", I say back, a little overwelmed. He laughed a booming laugh, "No, I think I can take care of myself." "Okay", I say, not really wanting to give in.

The next morning I just slip into the first clothes I find. We head down to breakfast.

Wow! I've never seen this much food! There's biscuits, some brown hot liquid, jelly, pancakes, another hot brown liquid, and lots lots more! I eye the first hot liquid and Thresh laughs. "They say its called hot chocolate, and then that's coffee." He hands me the hot chocolate and I try it. It taste good, even though its burning hot. Next I try the coffee. Its bitter-sweet. I wrinkle my nose. Thresh laughs _again__._ "Yea, I've never liked coffee much either".

I try everything, and end up eating biscuits with jelly, and drinking hot chocolate.

We watch the reapings after.

The contestents are:

A frightning boy-Marvel-, and a beautiful girl who obviously thinks she's all that- Glimmer I think.

Another really scary guy-Cato I belive, and a tough looking girl-Clove- from 2.

A weak girl, and a tough guy from 3.

A tough girl, and a guy who looks like he's ready to kill,from 4.

A girl with bright red hair who resembles a fox, and a guy who looks crazy, from 5.

2 weak-looking tributes from 6.

Two scared looking tributes from 7.

A not very smart girl, and a scared guy from 8.

Two tough tributes from 9.

A weak-looking girl, and a boy who has a crippled foot. That's not fair. At all.

And then me. I look afraid. Then Thresh. He looks ready to fight.

District 12 is very interesting. A girl my age gets called up, but her older sister-Katniss- looking frantict, volenteers. Then there is a boy who looks he'll do anything for her. I smile. Star-crossed lovers.

After all that I head up to my room to get some sleep. Tomorrow's Training!

**A****/****N**: Sorry that was kinda short.

Katniss: Can I leave?

Me: Uh, maybe tomorrow..

Rue: Me?

Me: Sure!

Katniss: Hey! Why does she get to leave?

Me: Cause she's the star...

Katniss: *groans*

Me: Ugh fine! Leave! But be back tomorrow!

Katniss: YAY!


End file.
